Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parsing processes of messages in general and to detecting important messages in a parsing processes in particular.
Discussion of the Related Art
In many known computerized applications, the user receives messages from computerized systems that send structured messages. The structured messages contain structured information and data fields sent in a specific template.
When a user of a computerized device receives the structured message, the user has to determine whether the message is conformant to a specific application, for example a traveling application, entertainment, banking and the like. Then, the user sends the message to an application server managed by the application, located externally to the user's mobile device. The application server extracts information from the messages, provides reminders and other analysis according to the messages forwarded by the user.